


Pillow Talk

by Loginisalreadytaken



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Comfy coffins, Fluff, I hope you'll still like it, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, Saphael, Sleepy Vampires, cuteness, i don't anything about sleep talking but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 09:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12165906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loginisalreadytaken/pseuds/Loginisalreadytaken
Summary: Simon never stops. Raphael doesn't mind (sometimes)Saphael Week, Day 7





	Pillow Talk

Simon talked a lot. It was something he did a lot, everyone knew that. You could not be unaware of that fact, for when you meet him he's already drowning you in a ramble about his comics, the last mischief with Clary, some weird shit theories about vampires, or about Raphael.

Plenty of them would call it annoying or boring. Raphael would then glare at them -because no one call his fledgling annoying ! - and could even go as much as show the slight tip of his fangs. His scary aura would be totally ruined by Simon who, when he noticed the fangs, would say : « _Awwwww ! Baby fangs ! You're too cute_!» (If the next night, he had bite marks on his neck and a slight blush when Raphael walked by, no one would comment)

Anyway, that being said, Simon talked a lot. Luckily for Raphael, he had a few tricks to have some peace. One of them being surprise kisses which always left Simon with a dreamy smile. That or putting a comic book in his hand, it's as good but Raphael liked option one better.

The other solution, or let's say, moment where his lover was silent, was when he was tired.

They shared a casked together, even if it was a special 'couple' edition the fledgling wasn't convinced about it. He kept debating about closing the lid. It wasn't necessary and had too many bad points. ' _You can't straddle me Raphael ! What's the point of a bed -and what a bed!- where you can't have some fun._ ' Raphael would let it slide if it meant waking up with kisses and a tired 'Good morning Rapha'. (It was supposed to be night, but hey. Old habits die hard)

All of this to say, it was only when they rest together that a comfortable silence could be a appreciated.

Well, that was what Raphael though at least.

  
  


On one night, they both went to bed early, which was rare because either Raphael had tons of works or Simon was playing with his shadowhunters (« _I don't 'play' Rapha ! I'm important for the good functioning of a mission._ » « _You take group selfies in meetings._ » « _It's still important !_ ») Simon was taking most of the casket, like always, with a Raphael using him as a pillow. The leader had a very light sleep, each movement, shifting, could break the slumber he was in. But at the beginning of the night, they were pretty still and comfortable.

Until the mumble.

A first it was a slight mumble, barely words leaving lips coherently. Raphael yawned and snuggled against his lover closer. He knew that he had still some troubles sleeping or nightmares. Nothing a nice hug ,and sometimes scraping fangs, couldn't help. But not even a few seconds later, Simon's mumble became louder.

« No, no... That doesn't make any sense. »

Raphael sighed and opened an eye. Did he had a nightmare ? A weird dream ?

« Why would they call them Sith? Sit, Sith, Sithing... »

Raphael closed his eyes again with a groan of displeasure. He slightly lifted himself, to look over the casket in an attempt to see their clock. It wasn't even 3 P.M in the – _Dios_... The clan leader laid back down, rolling away from his lover.

« Simon, can't you just sleep like normal people ?

« How do they come up with the names anyway ? I suck at names. »

Really, never stops talking.

« Simon. Sleep. Now. » he said turning his back at him.

There was a moment of silence and Raphael started to drift away. Finally, he will be able to...

« Does Magnus magic his makeup ? When did someone invented a spell for makeup ? Maybe he was the first I wish I could... But makeup doesn't look good on me. »

The mexican let out a exasperated moan and rolled back against Simon. He held himself on his elbows to be above his lover. Simon seemed peaceful, not realizing how annoying he was. _Wait._

He looked suspiciously at the relaxed and sleepy Simon. He was awake, wasn’t he ? Simon shifted and mumbled :

« Magnus should go to hogwarts and teach the spell to others. »

Raphael narrowed his eyes.

« Simon ? Are you asleep ? » he asked, not believing what was happening.

« I'm sure Dumbledore would vote yes.

« You're asleep. » he muttered, rubbing his face. «You're sleep-talking, what kind of new hell... »

Simon muttered something else but Raphael was took stunned by the situation to listen. Of course, of all the things Simon would do : he would talk in his sleep !

« Why do I even love you ?

« Raphael... »

He blinked and look back at the peaceful face underneath him. Simon snuggled his face against his leader's chest and let out a contented sigh. _Oh yes, try to act cute so I'll let it pass ! This won't work !_

« Keep loving me. I love you. »

The oldest vampire's bad mood suddenly flew away. He would deny it later but his heart melted at the sight of his lover wrapped around him. He fought back a smile but couldn't resist leaning and peppering his fledgling face with kisses. ( _He was too adorable for his own good. Even though he is a little annoying sh.._.)

Simon frowned at the sensation but it went unnoticed by the eldest who let his lips trailed down on his neck, where he let his fangs scrape over the sensitive skin. He heard Simon whispered tiredly his name, but put it on his sleep-talk and kept on tasting the soft skin. It's when he heard his lover moan and squirm under his touch he realized he had woken him up.

Oh well, they were even now.

« Raphael ? » Simon asked, shivering at the loving kisses. « What... What time is it ? »

The vampire softly kissed his sleepy lover on the lips before lying by his side.

« It's 3 P.M. » he snickered at how big Simon's eyes grew when he heard that.

« The hell ? You woke me up that early ?! Dude, you always complain that I wake you up at ungodly hours but when you do it, it's fine ? »

Raphael rolled his eyes. He complained a lot true, but that was because Simon was a morning (night) person whereas the leader rather stayed in bed until Lily had to drag him out and back into meetings and paperwork.

« First, don't call me 'dude'. Secondly, you wake me up first. »

« How ? » he asked « I was sleeping and I don't snore! I can't snore thinking about it, I need to breath to snore. »

Raphael lifted an unimpressed eyebrow :

« No, but you talk. A lot. The only reason I didn't kick you out of the bed it's because you're rather cute while doing so.

« I... Talked ? Damn, I did it as a kid but I thought I grew out of it ! » he saw the amused look on his lover and blushed. « Don't make fun of me ! I know I speak too much... » he grumbled hiding his face under a pillow.

The clan leader smiled and pulled the cushion off. He cupped his lover cheek and pressed their forehead together.

« You do, but that's one of the reason I fell for you. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Little something for the saphael week, day 7!  
> I've never experience sleep-talking so this fic isn't quite true about it. Hope you enjoyed it anyway!


End file.
